


He understood

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Galra!Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance goes to rescue Keith from some bad people. There's a smidge of angst, but fluff too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He understood

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic which I wrote for my sunshine Freja

Lance could not believe what he was seeing.

Huddled against a wall was Keith, with ragged, bloody clothes and broken fingers. His small cell was bare, excepting for a filthy pile of straw which must've been for sleeping on. The walls and floor was riddled with dirt and deep claw marks, meaning that whatever-whatever did this was obviously desperate for escape.

Keith was also purple.

Not just purple-purple with fur, claws, catlike ears and yellow eyes. He was visibly shaking and had his knees drawn to his chest in an attempt to seem smaller and unthreatening. His eyes had widened upon Lance's entrance, but he made no move to touch or get up.

"Keith? Is that you amigo?" Lance took a couple of steps towards him, causing Keith to flinch. Hard.

"Please...please stop. Please don't hurt me." Keith whimpered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as his claws dug into his arms.

"Keith it's me. It's Lance. Y'know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck, blue and red?" Lance gently put his gun down, and crouched to Keith's level but maintaining a respectful distance, despite wanting to just run to his fellow paladin and hug him.

"Stop with the games. Lance wouldn't come and get me, I get it. I get that he doesn't feel for me the way I feel for him. Now just fuck off and leave me alone." Keith's voice cracked on 'leave', as he glared at Lance.

"What do you mean, feel for you? We've all come to find you. Even Coran is running around trying to figure out how to escape safely!" 

"Lies. All of it. If you're going to hurt me, do it. Otherwise just go away." Keith muttered, eyes trained on Lance's gun, which was a few feet from Lance himself.

"Damnit Keith! What did these sick mierdas do to you? I swear, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to rescue you." Lance kicked his gun towards a startled Keith before rising to his feet and spreading his arms out wide.  
"You can shoot me if it'll make you feel safer. Hell, shoot me twice. But I'm not here to hurt you. If you follow me, I'll get you to a healing pod. I have no idea why you suddenly look like a Galra, but I really don't care about that right now. What I care about is you." Lance then turned and walked towards the door, pausing to hear Keith scrambling to his feet. 

Checking the corridor, Lance frowned at the silence. His scanner showed no signs of life down here, except for themselves. Keith was watching Lance very carefully, every movement noticed and countered within a few seconds. Lance had never felt so much heartache, not even when homesick.

"Shiro? Yeah it's me. I have Keith. But...he's a bit purple. Yes, Galra purple. Fuck if I know. He has broken fingers and there's blood on his jacket. He won't let me close enough to examine him. Warn Hunk not to make a sudden hug for him." 

"Shiro is here too? Shiro isn't safe here. None of you are. If you're real. Tell me you're not stupid enough to come save me." Keith murmured softly, making Lance look him dead in the eyes.

"We are real. We are here. We came to save you because you're family."

"I don't have a family."

"You've had a family for three months. Whether you knew it or not." Lance nodded in the direction of the control centre.  
"Everyone is waiting that way. We can head there straight away and be out of here in less than ten minutes."

"You're my family?" Keith's timid question made Lance stop in his tracks. He looked back at Keith, seeing past the purple fur and seeing the disbelief underneath.

"Of course I am. Shiro and Allura basically being our space parents, Coran our strange tio, Hunk our well intentioned brother and Pidge our cute sibling who's actually a savage."

"What are we?"

Lance took in a deep breath, and came closer hesitantly. Keith looked up at him, his ears perked up in interest. Lance repressed his want to stroke them, willing himself to not make Keith put his defences up again.

"We are...different. I see you as more than a brother-more than my family. You are everything to me, and I can't explain why. Yes I hate your mullet and how you're good at everything, and I hate how in the mornings you'll come in the mess hall and you'll have on some oversized sweater that reaches your thighs and you'll make me stare at how gorgeous you are and you'll put eyeliner all smudged like the punk you are and I also hate your-mmfh!"

Just as Lance was getting into his rant, Keith stepped forward and kissed him, his clawed fingers gently cupping his face. The kiss was only a few moments but Lance was breathless by the time it had finished. As Keith pulled back, Lance strode forward, putting an arm around his waist and a hand in his hair as he kissed him harder, hungrier, trying to convey all of his pent up emotions in a way Keith would hopefully understand.

And Keith did understand. He understood why Lance would stare at him for longer than deemed necessary. He understood why Lance had come for him rather than let Shiro get him. He understood why Lance was so heartbroken when he saw Keith.

He understood because Keith felt the same way.


End file.
